


we will be all right, 'cause it's all we know.

by Arianna4President



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jemma has no chill, Post 3x14, Sorry I don't know how to fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna4President/pseuds/Arianna4President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened after 3x14.  Jemma confronts Fitz about the almost implosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will be all right, 'cause it's all we know.

“Take your shirt off”.

Fitz jumps, not expecting anyone in the lab at this hour of the night. It takes him a whole second to realize what she just said and he turns around to face her, eyes a bit wild. Jemma is walking towards him with a firm step and a furious look in her eyes. Her ridiculous long-sleeved pajama with faded ducks on it doesn’t make her look less intimidating. 

The situation is so surreal he can’t help but mutter “…what?”

“Take your shirt off” she repeats.

He just stares at her for a long moment, and she understands her bad choice of words. Her cheeks turn slightly pink, but doesn’t lower her furious stare.

“Take your shirt off“ she repeats for the third time “So I can take a look at your wound” and ah, this makes more sense now.

Reluctantly, he starts unbuttoning his shirt, feeling her eyes on him the whole time. If he had to be honest, he had imagined this whole thing in an entirely different context, but he takes what he can get.

He rolls his shirt into a ball and throws it on a nearby desk, still trying not to look at her. Jemma must feel a little awkward too, now that he’s naked from the waist up, because she seems to hesitate a little before getting closer to inspect his wound.

“Stay still “ she murmurs, seemingly calm, but he can feel her ragged breathing on his neck and this doesn’t help him at all. He almost hisses when she touches his wound to disinfect it.

He can’t decide what’s worse, whether the awkwardness or the silence.

He knows Jemma, has known her for a long time, and right now he’d rather have her screaming at him than keeping quiet the way she is.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” he finally asks when silence is too much to bear.

“What exactly do you want me to say, Fitz?” she answers, her voice high, accidently pressing harder against his wound with her cotton-ball. “That I congratulate you on going in the field without proper training and managing not to implode? Is that what you want me to say?”

He finally looks up to look at her, and sees that her eyes are unsurprisingly wet.  
“ Jemma… “ he starts.

“You could have died, Fitz! Died! And you haven’t even bothered to tell me you almost imploded, no, I had to hear that from Daisy! And I’m trying to understand what I did wrong, honestly, I’m trying to understand why you didn’t call me to help you, but I don’t get it, Fitz. I really don’t. I thought we were making progresses and that we were friends again, so I don’t - ”.

She is crying freely right now, one hand still pressed against his wound.

“What have you – Jemma, what are you talking about? “ he asks, taking her free hand in his. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t want to call you because I was afraid I’d implode while you were there. I didn’t want you to have any part in it, I wanted you to stay as far from me as possible”.

She stares at him, her eyes still wet.

“I thought it was obvious” he finishes, softly. 

“You could have died. You could have died, and you gave up our chance to say goodbye”.

“To keep you safe, yes, obviously” he nods. “You know that otherwise you’d have been the first person I’d call. You’re always the first person I’d call” he gives her a tentative smile.

Jemma can’t help but smile back, her lips still quivering a little. Then suddenly, she smacks his arm.

“Don’t try and do something like that to me again, Fitz”.

“What, implode?” he jokes .“I’ll try not to”. 

She rolls her eyes “Don’t get cocky with me. It’s just… I’m so tired of everyone trying to save me, Fitz “ she sighs. “Promise me you’ll call me the next time you need help. Promise me”.

He looks at her in the eyes and wonders what he has ever done to deserve having a woman like Jemma Simmons in his life.

He squeezes her hand. “I promise”.

She smiles, and Fitz would be rather content with them spending the whole night just looking at each other, when she realizes she has her cotton-ball still pressed against his wound. Her cheeks color again, and she withdraws both of her hands quickly. 

“So, how does my wound look, doctor Simmons?” he asks, trying to make her feel less embarrassed.

Oddly, that doesn’t seem to work. Now that the sadness had passed, there’s nothing else to distract them from the fact that Fitz is half naked in front of her. And okay, he knows she has already seen him shirtless, but that was at the Academy, before, well, confessions of love and almost deaths and passionate kisses. Following Jemma’s gaze, Fitz notices she is staring at his bare chest with a curious expression on her face and biting her lower lip slightly. 

“Jemma?” he asks, feeling a little self-conscious.

“ Yeah?” she answers, her gaze still fixed on his half naked figure. “Did you say something?”

“I asked how it looked”.

“Oh, it looks good”. The words seem to slip out of her mouth before her brain catches up. 

Fitz raises an eyebrow, and she finally seems to understand what she just said. Her cheeks redden even more, and she throws Fitz his t-shirt.

“You know what?” she exclaims, her voice higher. “I think it’s better that you put your shirt back on”.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I haven't been writing in a while, so I apologize for any mistake you may find. Feel free to tell me in the comments if something is wrong and I'll correct it! Also, all other kind of comments are greatly appreciated (:


End file.
